Moonlit Waltz
by Calfre
Summary: Under a beautiful moonlight, Squall and Rinoa find out just how heated the two can get under a cool sea breeze. Hentai Fic. I had Anom. reviews accidently turned off... now their on! R+R!!!!


I don't own FF8 nor any of the characters, just the lovely lil' hentai fic you are about to read. ~ Calfre  
  
  
"Moonlit Waltz" - By Calfre Himura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall Leonhart, who had just been recently promoted to leader of Balamb Garden, stood on the window in his dormitory. The nighttime view outside his window was simply beautiful, with a full moon shining through, it lit up his entire room. The garden itself, which hovered slightly over the ocean, and the people inside were the only things visible for miles. Squall could feel the gentle sea breeze brush across his face and through the air as it came, as this, was the only thing that he had felt at peace with. Since he had been promoted, he knew that it wasn't going to be easy, and that he was going to need help.  
  
As he stood there, completely letting his spirit wander with the wind, he almost missed the knocking at his door. He answered it and Rinoa was standing there with a puzzled look on her face, but soon changed to a smile as she stepped forward to hug him.  
  
"There you are! I couldn't find you anywhere!" Rinoa scolded Squall, embracing him tight. "I thought you were at the training center."  
  
"No, I didn't feel like going..." Squall began, letting go of her, and walking back to his window. He set his hands on window frame on either side of his body.  
  
"What's wrong? If it's about your promotion, then I am here to help!" She said, smiling. Silence struck as Rinoa walked over to Squall.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Look at that moon, doesn't it remind you of something?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes..." She began. "I don't like to remember it, I almost died up there."  
  
"Yeah, I know..." Squall said quietly. "I...  
jumped out into space to save you, remember?"  
  
"Why did you do that?" Rinoa asked. "Why risk your  
  
neck to save someone you barely knew at the time?"  
  
"Maybe you didn't know, but I almost went insane, because you were about to die out there. You had no idea at the time that you were being possessed by that sorceress, didn't know your suit was about run out of air. You almost.. lost your life."  
  
"Squall Leonhart, you've never done this before! Are you sure you are ok?" Rinoa asked, feeling his forehead.  
  
He pulled away gently, replying with a nod.  
  
Rinoa stood beside him and laid her head on his shoulders, her beautiful dark hair blowing in the night breeze. She placed her hands around the left forearm of Squall's jacket and closed her eyes. She too, had also felt at peace with the crisp, sea breeze.  
  
Squall let his mind wonder, the following weeks that he had been a leader weren't easy. Responsibilities had ranged from everyday food supplies to Balamb Garden's defense against the many aggressive creatures in the world. He was always took the responsibilities alone, not ever asking for help or support. Being called for to handle such delicate procedures had taken his it's toll on the Lone wolf. Although he was good at hiding the stress and fustration, Squall's emotions had began to slip.  
  
"Ugh..." He groaned, catching Rinoa's attention immediately.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked quickly.  
  
"N...nothing..." He said, caressing his forehead softly with his hand.  
  
"You shouldn't keep those feelings in you, Squall. I'm here for you, now what is it!" She said fustrated at his stubbornness. "Please tell me." Her facial expression had gone from a relaxed smile, to one of her common worried looks. Even though Squall couldn't stand her whining and sometimes found the young woman's advice a tad bit hypocritical, he knew she was right.  
  
Slowly, Squall retrieved both of his hands off the window frame and placed them gently on Rinoa's shoulders, easing her tense body relaxed. With the side of his left finger, he slowly rubbed up and down her arm. Even though she calmed down, the youth looked up with the same worried expression as Squall began to speak again.  
  
"It's the job. Am I really cut out to be a leader? To take full responsibility for the safety of Balamb Garden? What if I make a mistake? Lives could be a stake." He began to question.  
  
She could only smile up at him with good spirits. "You make a great leader! Nobody is perfect, mistakes are a part of life and we just have to deal with them, and you do a great job of that too!"  
  
"Thanks..." Squall said, who slid his hands off her shoulders and walked to his bed. "That means alot." He sat down and stared blankly at the floor between his feet, resting his crossed arms on his legs.  
  
Rinoa kneeled down in front of him, also resting her arms on his knees. She tried to look at his face through his dark hair.  
  
"You seem tired." She finally said.  
  
"I am, a little." The young man said back.  
  
"You need to relax. Here, maybe I can help."  
  
"How?" Squall asked as he looked up at her.  
  
Rinoa bent over and gently pushed Squall by the shoulders onto his back. She then crawled on top of him and sat on her knees above his stomach. Even with his puzzled look, Squall didn't say anything, only looked at her with compassion in his eyes. The dark haired woman placed her smooth hands on the side of her body, and ran them up past her chest and up to the top of her blue shirt. Squall could only sit back and eyed her hands as they made their way up her beautiful figure. She slid the sleeve portion past her shoulders, then dropped her arms to let the small shirt fall behind her. The lone wolf gave her a blank stare and a feeble smile.  
  
"I would like it if you smile more." Rinoa smiled back at him.  
  
"Rinoa..."   
  
"Yes, Squall?"  
  
"I..." He began to say.  
  
"What is it?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"I love you..." Squall finally told her, slightly blushing. "And..."  
  
"Oh Squall, I love you too." She sweetly said back to him. "What were you going to say?"  
  
"I... I want to make love to you." He told her, trying to avoid direct contact with her beautiful brown eyes.  
  
Rinoa looked at her lover with a weak sparkle in her eye. She never knew Squall would open up like this to her, never knew that he would actually want to make love to her, she was hesitant with her answer.  
  
"But, are you sure? I love you too, but how do I know that you truly love me and are comfortable around me?."  
  
"Rinoa... even though I don't show it, I do love you, and I do mean that in every aspect. I've wanted you ever since we first met." Squall spoke gently.  
  
"Well Squall, you don't know how long I've been trying to get you alone in this room, especially on a beautiful night like this." Rinoa responded with an evil-looking grin on her face.  
  
Without another word, Rinoa leaned down and touched her soft lips to Squall's. At first it was a shy kiss, Squall pulling his lover closer to him, kissing her with the gentleness of a baby. Rinoa returned the kiss with as much gentleness, since they were not sure about what they were doing. Squall sat up with Rinoa on his legs, still kissing her on her lips. The excited youth let her hands wander, sliding Squall's dark leather jacket off his body, ruffling when it hit the bed. She broke the kiss and looked into his ocean blue eyes, smiling at the sight. She then rolled off of Squall's lap and onto the bed, signaling for her quiet boyfriend to lay atop of her. With the same depressed look on his face, Squall eased over to Rinoa, withdrawing his white shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor of his room. The girl's enlightened only grew stronger, she gently rubbed her right hand on her flat stomach, keeping her eyes slightly open. Squall sat before the girl, pulling off his boots, and placing them gently on the ground as to prevent making any loud noises. He crawled over to his love and gently sat on her belly, and placing one leg on either side of her body. He looked down at her with a blank stare, and she only stared right back.  
  
"Squall... make love to me..." Rinoa groaned slightly, with a grin on her face. Squall rubbed a hand through his own hair, and placed both of them on the black shirt that covered her smooth, womanly figure. He, then, slid them under her shirt, rubbing up and down on her stomach. As much as he enjoyed her sensationally soft skin, he dare not to go up any further for his conscience prevented him from doing so.  
  
Rinoa giggled to herself when she saw the face Squall had. She took his lightly trembling hand into her own and guided it up further on her body, until he could feel her smooth and cold breasts, which made him shiver with a mix of fear and desire. Squall, seeing that she did not mind but enjoy his touch, proceeded by pulling her black tank top over her head. He was stunned at the sight of the topless beauty that laid in front of him. Rinoa's body had absolutely no body fat on it, as well as no markings to hide her skin. She blushed slightly from watching Squall examine her, from her firm breasts down to her waist. His concentration was interrupted by a small giggle from in front of him.  
  
"Squall Leonhart... are you turned on?" Rinoa grinned up at him.  
  
From Squall being so close to her, Rinoa could not help but to feel the somewhat large bulge that had come from his pants pressed against her crotch. He blushed once again and spoke...  
  
"It happens..." he told her, his face turning dark shades of red, merely visible through the moonlight.  
  
"Oh common, come closer... I want to feel you." Rinoa spoke, pulling him closer to her body. She began kissing him again, wrapping both her arms around his neck, which helped intensify the kiss. She dove her wet tongue in between his lips, sliding it around the walls of his mouth. He returned the kiss, easing his hands down to the many belts that kept his jeans up. He slowly unbuckled only the top belt which had gone around the belt loops of his jeans, unzipping them. Squall broke the kiss and stood up in front of her, slowly dropping his dark jeans along with his underwear to the floor. Rinoa fought as hard as she could to hold back the overwhelming joy that raged uncontrollably inside of her. Laying on his bed, she sat up enough to pull back the covers from under her so they could cover up when he laid back down.  
  
Squall, who was now totally nude and blushful, looked at his lover once again to get her reaction. Rinoa's mouth was open in awe as she thimbled her own shorts with her thumb, sliding it around the inside. Squall smiled as he moved back to over to her, un-tieing her boots, taking them off along with her socks. Rinoa slid her hands down her legs, which were very tense from the whole situation. She unzipped the zippers that were fastened vertically on each leg of her black and blue shorts. As she started to remove them, she pulled her legs toward her, keeping her feet pressed lightly against Squall chest. The intimidated young man watched as she suductively slid her shorts off, around her butt and to her knees. From there, he helped to slide them the rest of the way off of her body. Rinoa pushed her legs out again, each sloping over the edge of the bed, resting on each side of Squall's body.  
  
Rinoa's naked body was the most beautiful thing Squall had ever seen. With her untouched feminine beauty, her figure revealed the every aspect of a woman. Squall laid back on the bed onto of Rinoa, she let her hands wander along his muscular abdomen. Curiously, she moved her hand down of his long and hard member which was only inches away from her vagina. Squall pulled the bedspread over the both of them and grinned once again. He sat atop of her stomach, knees on either side of her body, and fondled her breasts delicately. She groaned and smiled up at him.   
  
"You ready for this?" He asked.  
  
"Yes..." Rinoa nodded.  
  
Squall slid off her body, and positioned his abdomen against hers as well as his lower body in between her legs. Cool and confident, Squall slowly thrusted his erection into her. She gasped at the momentary pain but slowly got over it with a deep, relieving sigh, turning her face of tense expression into a happy smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her left hand through the back of his hair, as well as wrapping her legs around his hips. Squall quickened his pace with incredible stamina as he got use to the tight fit, grinding his pelvis against her. She moaned loudly, pacing herself to the increasing speed of her lover.  
  
Rinoa threw the cover off of them. She felt whole, as if Squall was made just for her. She opened her eyes after a few minutes and looked over at him, he was smiling. It was the smile he rarely showed, the smile that was meant only for her. Nothing could make her happier then that one little emotion.  
  
Pleasurable moaning and groaning were the only sounds that were heard coming from the two youths. They had switched places on the bed, Squall still thrusting himself into her from below. Rinoa placed her left hand on his chest for support as she shifted her hips up and down in contrast with Squall's vigorous thrusts. She kept a firm grip on her chest with her right hand. Rinoa kept her feet on the bed which bent her knees up, lined up with Squall to fully feel him inside of her. He, on the other hand, kept his hands set on her thighs with full intentions of not letting her go.  
  
Squall finally opened his eyes and looked at Rinoa, who was smiling up at him, enjoying what they were doing. He leaned over and gave her a kiss, fondling her chest once again with his masculine hands. Rinoa began to quiver, her inner muscles and wet skin contracting tightly around Squall's throbbing length. The feeling of the orgasm made her cry out with amazing pleasure, shooting her hands behind her back as she let out this moan of joy.  
  
At the same time, the stress Squall went under was gone, driven away by his love for Rinoa. He stopped after a grueling session of grinding and looked at her. Even through all the adventures, missions, running around, and exercise the two have participated in, they had never panted so hard in their lives until that very moment.   
  
"...I love you, Rinoa." were the only words that left from him, the only words she need to hear; the only ones she wanted to hear.  
  
"I love you, too." She managed to reply under her sporadic breathing.  
  
They both laid there motionless in the rumpled bed, beads of sweat dripping off of their bodies. It was no problem for them, for it made the gentle sea breeze seem like a gust of wind from the north. Rinoa fell to the side on the bed, overwhelmed by her incredible weakness and exhaustion. She laid by Squall, who was feeling exactly the same.  
  
"Thank you, Squall. That... was the most... amazing thing that I have ever felt in my life." She told him.  
  
Squall pulled himself to the right beside her and kissed her lips, pulling the covers over them. "Yeah, it was..." He managed to smile.  
  
Sleep was the only thing that they could both do. Squall wrapped his arm around her as she did the same to him. Surprisingly, exhaustion too it's toll quicker then expected and together, and they both fell asleep, bathed in the shiny blue rays of the moonlight that shown through the dorm room window.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The End  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
